After Happily Ever After
by EstelRose
Summary: The war is over, and the Golden Trio are not the only ones returning for an 8th year at Hogwarts. It's time to see what happens AFTER happily ever after. Dramione.


**Hello! Thank you so much for checking out this fic! For more info, check out the notes at the end of the chapter. Enjoy:)**

* * *

The war was over.

Hermione smiled at the thought. The better half of her life seemed to have been consumed by the ongoing battle against Voldemort. Laughing, she wondered what she would do with all this newfound free time on her hands. It was as if she was truly breathing for the first time.

"Oy, Hermione!"

She turned, seeing Ron and Harry walking over to sit down next to her. She waved back at them. Ron sat next to her and awkwardly grinned. Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. It was currently the last day of summer before returning to Hogwarts for one final time; the three were staying at the Burrow. It was only a few months prior that the trio had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and vanquished the Dark Lord. Hermione had, of course, insisted on the three returning to complete their education. However, life would never really be the same. Fred, Dumbledore, Moody, Dobby, Sirius...even thinking about Professor Snape made her heart pang with grief. But they had won, and finally got to live out the somewhat normal lives that she had always imagined they would...which brought her to Ron. She'd had the biggest crush on him ever since fourth year. His goofy smile and childlike wonder had always infatuated her, but she never had really imaged what it would be like to date him. He slung his arm awkwardly around her shoulder, and she decided that now was not the time to wonder about her feelings for Ron. Sitting here in between her two closest friends without a care in the world, she had never felt more content.

"Ronald, Harry, Hermione! Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out across the yard.

Ron removed his arm from her shoulder and grabbed her hand as they walked back. Harry looked at their intertwined fingers and quirked his eyebrow. To Hermione, it felt almost...strange. Nothing like how Krum had made her feel. She shook her head and shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Can you guys believe it?" She asked as they walked, "Our last last day of summer."

"Blimey, I feel old." Ron yelped, as they neared the front door. "Hey, what's for dinner? I'm starving."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Leave it to Ron to take a sentimental conversation and turn it into something about food.

Harry laughed. "Mate, how is it that no matter how much you eat you can't seem to fill the void hole that is your stomach?"

Ron blushed. "Aw, bugger off. Not all of us can be as perfect as 'The Chosen One'." He laughed, slapping Harry playfully on the back.

"Hey, I'd be nothing without my loyal sidekick." Harry replied.

"You bet your arse on that!" Ron cried, pointing a pale finger at his best friend.

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Honestly, where would the two of you even be without me?"

"I shudder just to think about it." Harry responded seriously.

"I second that!" Ron said.

Hermione smiled. Idiots as the two may be, she loved them all the same.

Mrs. Weasley hugged each of them as they walked in.

"Gracious mum, let us breathe!" Ron complained. Mrs. Weasley _had_ been showing them much affection lately, but who could blame her?

"The love is much appreciated Mrs. Weasley." Hermione piped in.

"Why thank you dear, I'm glad _someone_ appreciates all that I do. Why don't you and Harry go ahead and get yourselves plates."

Ron immediately made move to stand up with them, but Mrs. Weasley stepped in front of them with her stout arms crossed, with a wooden spoon in one hand and a stained apron around her waist.

"Now Ronald, I don't care that your are an adult wizard who helped defeat the greatest dark wizard of all time. I am still your mother and will hug you as often as I please. Understand?

Ron mutely nodded, and Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the way. She leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "Boys. Whatcha supposed to do with them?" Hermione laughed.

"I have no idea Mrs. Weasley, but if ever a time comes where I find out I will be sure to tell you."

Suddenly, the door opens.

"Suprise!" George Weasley shouts, sauntering in.

"George! You said you weren't coming home for another week!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"I know mum, but I just missed you too much. Besides, it gives Angelina time to get to know the ropes."

George and Angelina Johnson had been dating for two years. She recently started running Weasley's Wizard Weezes with George. He decided to continue running the joke shop even without Fred, as a tribute to his twin.

George and Ron hugged, and he gave Harry a fistbump.

"Hey, thanks for getting rid of old Moldly Voldy. He really was an old pain in the arse." He joked.

Harry smiled. "Don't mention it."

George then turned to Hermione, and both his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Damn Hermione, puberty did you good."

"George!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. Hermione blushed.

It was true. While she had been quite a late bloomer, puberty had served her quite well. She was tall and lean, with slight curves. Her almond eyes were a honey gold, and her nose was splashed with freckles. Her hair was much more tamed, pulled up in soft auburn waves. Ron walked over and slid his large hand around her waist.

George put his hands up."Calm down, brother, I can see that the lady is taken."

Hermione signed. She _really_ didn't want to think about this right now. She was saved by Ginny and Mr. Weasley picking the absolute perfect time to walk into the room. Mr. Weasley gave his wife a hug, and Ginny came over and kissed Harry on the cheek. They all move to sit down at the dinner table while Mrs. Weasley ladles out the thick onion soup.

"Have you guys seen the Prophet today?" Ginny questions them.

They all shake their heads and look at her curiously.

"Look!" Is all she says as she dramatically throws the paper on the table. On the cover is a picture of the Malfoy family, being walked out of a trial. Splashed on the cover was a portrait of the infamous Malfoy family and the headline, "LUCIUS MALFOY SENTENCED TO AZKABAN, WHILE

THE REST OF THE MALFOY FAMILY IS SENT HOME."

"What the bloody hell?" Ron yelled, advertently knocking over his bowl. "Malfoy? Malfoy is sent home, with no charge? Are they fucking joking?"

" _Ronald!"_

"Sorry mum, but come on. Malfoy obviously was a Death Eater who helped to kill Dumbledore. Granted, Dumbledore was in on the whole thing and was going to die anyway, but still. Is the Ministry blind?"

"I know." Ginny said. "It's ridiculous. But you'll never guess what else the article says."

"What?" Hermione asks.

"Malfoy's also coming back to Hogwarts this year."

Six open mouths stared back at her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first ever fanfic! I have loved Dramione fics and have been thinking about writing one for awhile. This is going to be a Head Boy/Girl fic and more of a slow burn. I want to keep everyone as in character as possible, and try to stay on cannon. PLEASE read and review, and let me know if I should continue this story! I will answer reviews in the notes for the next chapter. I am also in desperate need of a beta reader if anyone is interested.**

 **-EstelRose**


End file.
